


Glowing.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kind of slow between Harry and Draco, Light Ginny bashing, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry, Other Harry Potter Characters - Freeform, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: It's rather impolite to ask about someone's secondary gender, everybody knows that. So when Draco finds Harry Potter sitting in the waiting room at the hospital he works at, heavily pregnant, he can't 100% comprehend what he is seeing.But the one thing he can comprehend is this; he's never seen Harry look so beautiful. He was glowing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've had unfinished in my draft folder for like ever...  
> so I am breaking it into parts until I get the ending finished

"... Potter?" 

Harry looked up from the issue of the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading at the sound of his name. He smiled, thinking it was his healer calling him back, but it wasn't. 

His green eyes looked up to meet the stormy blue eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy, standing a few feet away in shock. 

When was the last time he saw the blond? _'Oh',_ Harry thought, _'It was that ministry ball last spring.'_

Harry gave him a smile, "What's with that reaction?" Harry asked, "I know it hasn't been _that_ long since we last saw each other." 

Draco slowly made his way over to where Harry was sitting in the waiting room, almost as if he was approaching a small animal. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry, he looked otherworldly, absolutely beautiful, and the emotion that came with that realization startled Draco. 

"I-I didn't expect to see you here," He cleared his throat, "Seeing as you look like you're about to give birth right there in that chair." 

Harry blushed and laughed lightly, "I look like that, don't I? But I'm actually due in only two weeks, so you don't have to worry about that... Hopefully. She has been rather rowdy the past few days." 

"I didn't know..." It was a sight to see right now, Slytherin's Ice Prince at a loss for words. It was quite refreshing. 

"Didn't know what?" Harry asked in confusion, but suddenly understood what he was referring to, "Oh! Well, it is informal to tell just anyone what your secondary gender is, but since this is a professional environment, as well as the fact you are the colleague of my healer, I suppose we can let societal rules slide for once. I'm an omega, obviously." 

_'Obviously not!'_ Draco thought. 

"I didn't know, I thought Ginny carried the kids." Draco blurted, and this time he was the one to flush. 

Harry shook his head as a rather fond gesture, "She was the alpha in our relationship, and that means her fertility rate in carrying kids is very low. Plus, since I was the one who wanted kids, she refused to carry them anyways and made me, not that I minded. Being pregnant would have gotten in the way of her quidditch practices and games." 

Draco nodded knowingly, "Oh, well I hope all is well, with your pregnancy and everything." He commented to stay somewhat professional with his former enemy. 

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Harry said with another smile. 

Just then, Harry's healer walked up to the two, "Harry, it's good to see you! Goodness, you're absolutely glowing!" He praised, helping Harry as he made a move to stand. 

"Thank you, it's good to see you too," Harry replied, both thanking him for the compliment and helping him stand. 

"I wasn't aware you were on familiar terms with Draco here," He commented, shifting his eyes between Harry and the blond. 

"We went to school together," Harry filled in, "But it's been a while since I've last seen Draco. I was telling him about Ginny and I." 

The healer hummed in acknowledgment, "I see, how has that been going? Has everything been finalized yet?" 

Harry didn't take his eyes away from Eden as he spoke, "Yes they have, but uh, I'm not quite comfortable letting that detail being known to everyone yet." Harry said quietly even though he knew Draco could hear him. 

"Ah understandable, let's get you back to a room to start the ultrasound." He turned his attention to Draco, "I hope you're doing well Draco, I'll see you later." 

Harry repeated the departing greeting as he let Healer Eden escort him by his arm, and disappeared from Draco's sight. 

Though his curiosity was peaked from the way Harry phrased his statement, he let it go for the time being. He was still working himself. 

\-- 

"So, now that we are in the privacy of my office," Eden started, "How have you really been Harry? I hope you're not stressing yourself too much over everything that has happened the past few months." 

Harry still had a smile on his face, but it was noticeably tired now, "Everything has been going well. The divorce was finalized a few weeks ago, and me and the boys are already moved in to that cottage I was telling you about in southern Wiltshire." 

"That's all good to hear, how are the boys by the way?" He asked as he motioned for Harry to remove his shirt and get on the examination bed. 

"Wonderful, actually. They took the news that they wouldn't be seeing mommy as often better that I thought. They were more worried if they could still see Uncle George than anyone else." Harry giggled softly to himself at the memory. 

Eden hummed at the comment, smiling to himself as he helped Harry lay back on the bed, "Also, may I ask why Draco seemed off when you were speaking to him?" 

Harry laughed again, "Of course, I think we've known each other long enough for you to ask about anything really. You did help me give birth to all my kids so far." 

Eden chuckled and nodded, "I suppose you're right." 

"Draco was shocked because he never knew I was an omega, and he never knew I was the one who carried the kids." He said simply. 

"Even though the two of you went to school together?" 

"Yeah. As soon as I presented, I wore scent blockers and told everyone I was a beta. Only my best and closest friends, my godfather, and the headmaster knew my true gender. I was told too because the Dark Lord was out to kill me at every turn that it would be safer if no one knew." 

"That is understandable. Anyways, you ready for the scan? Like always, you will feel the warmth of my magic, but it will not affect you nor the little lady growing inside you right now." Eden said as he readied his wand to cast the scan. 

"Yep, I'm always excited to see her," Harry said, starting to get giddy as he waited to see the familiar blue wave of the spell. 

Eden cast the scanning spell, letting a screen pop up to show Harry how well his baby was developing, as well as a list of diagnostics appeared in his hand. 

Harry watched the screen in amazement, always loving these appointments. He saw her clear as day and hopefully healthy. He reached out towards the screen, but just like every other time, his hand slipping through the image and fuzzed around his hand. 

"Well Harry, everything seems to be coming along nicely. Both you and your baby girl are in top shape and healthy through and through. But, this may come as good and bad news," Harry's heart sunk and the healer's vague tone, "Your baby seems to be finished growing, and you could see an early birth for her." 

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, "Oh thank Merlin, I thought you were going to say something really really bad," Harry laughed, "But that is good news! You know where the wizard hospital is in Wiltshire, correct? Just in-case I can't make it here in time," Harry said now with a blindingly bright smile. 

"Yes I do, and no worries! Everything will be fine, no matter she is born tomorrow or in two weeks time." Eden said with a smile of his own, "How are your glands doing? Have you started lactating yet?" 

"I haven't had any leakage, but they've swelled and are kind of tender right now," Harry said as he poked his chest to see if they were still tender or not. They were this morning. 

"That's normal, I'm sure you'll start lactating soon because of her development." He said with a smile, "Have you thought of a name by now? You said you were unsure last time." 

"I only said that because Ginny didn't look pleased when I mentioned what I wished to name her. But now, since she gave up all custody of our kids, I will name her what I want. I like Lily Luna Jane Potter. It's a bit long, but it honors the three most brilliant women I have ever known. Her first name is obviously a tribute to my mother, but her middle names are for my best female friends, both equally amazing." 

"I thought your best friend's name was Hermione," He asked in confusion. 

"It is, but Lily Luna Hermione doesn't flow as well as Lily Luna Jane does, Jane is Hermione's middle name," Harry stated. 

"Well, it is a beautiful name." He said, "I believe that is all for this appointment because of how well things are coming along. Did you have any questions?" 

Harry looked back at the screen that showed his daughter and shook his head, "I don't believe so, but if I come up with any, may I owl you?" He asked as he sat up, with some difficulty and Eden's help, and put his shirt back on. 

"You know I have no problem with that," Eden said with a grin as he made a few marks on the parchment from the scan before officially shutting the scan down and now helping Harry off of the bed. 

"Thank you, I'll see myself out. I'm excited to share the news." Harry beamed. 

"Of course, just don't forget to see my nurse before you leave, and have a safe trip home." 

"Right," Harry nodded and bid a goodbye to the healer and slipped from the office and made his way back to the front where the nurse station was. 

Harry was surprised to see Draco at the nurse's station, talking to one of the witches there. But, Harry assumed he would have to get used to the sight for the next few months with the follow-up check-ups he'll have here with Healer Eden. 

"Harry," Eden's nurse Amelia called, "How was your appointment?" She asked as she wrote down the date for his next appointment, and the last before he gives birth. 

"It was great!" He said, putting his elbows up on the high counter to watch her write, "Eden said that I could- potentially that is- give birth any day." 

"That's wonderful news! Just make sure if she wants to be welcomed to the world that you're near a hospital at the time, don't want a close call like with James, right?" 

Harry blushed as the memory of his first birth came to light. He was minutes away from having a baby in the lobby as he was at the burrow when he first went into labor. 

"Yes, but wouldn't it be a lovely front page of the paper?" He joked. 

She giggled and handed him the paper with his appointment information, "That would be a spectacular sight actually." 

Harry laughed as well and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Draco was watching the two of them converse, so he turned to the blond and smiled, "Did you hear that? You were right Draco, I am about to burst." He put his hands on his hips to show off his swollen stomach. 

Harry was confused when the blond blushed but thought none of it, "Well, if I couldn't tell with just one look, I would be a horrible healer, wouldn't I?" 

"I suppose so," Harry mused, "Well, I'm sure Teddy, James, and Artie are getting restless with Ron, so I'll be off. I'll see you in a week Amelia," Harry stated, bidding the witch goodbye, and giving Draco a nod as he left. 

Again, Draco watched the dark-haired wizard leave from his sight. 

"You know," Amelia started after a moment of silence washed over them, "With all that staring, I would think you fancied the Chosen One." She teased, giggling as he jumped at the accusation. 

"As if, he used to be my rival at school, I just never knew he was the bearer in his relationship, and it's a little difficult to wrap my head around," Draco said in defense. 

The girl shrugged, "I suppose since his pregnancies have been out the papers, but still. You're recently single, and maybe after Harry has his baby, he might be on the market too." She added in a sing-song voice. 

"He has Ginny, why would he be looking? Plus he will have two toddlers and a newborn, that doesn't really give one much free time to date and mingle." Draco said, going back to the paperwork he was going over for a patient. 

"Have you _really_ not read the papers?" She asked in a shocked voice. 

"You know I don't read that rubbish since most of the time those pitiful writers are still trying to ruin my family name." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the witch. 

The witch rolled her eyes, "Sometimes it's not all rubbish, and sometimes it's true," Amelia ignored Draco's comment of 'not likely' and continued talking, "Ginny and Harry are splitting up. She was caught with one of her teammates making out at a bar after they won in Bulgaria. It devastated Harry, and even though he was alright with moving past it, she was the one who filed for divorce." 

Draco now knew what Harry's earlier statement was about. It was about his divorce, and he wasn't ready to be open about it yet, even if the papers didn't care about his privacy. 

"What about his kids?" He asked, trying not to let his worry sink into his voice. 

"I'm not sure, but there are rumors that Ginny gave full parental rights to Harry." 

Draco nodded and stopped the conversation there, not wanting to butt into Harry's personal business too much. After the war, they both agreed to move past their differences, and since Harry spoke out for not only his Godfather but his own parents as well, he was more than willing to do as he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, but like i cant help it ahhhhhh

"Daddy!" Three voices said as one. 

Harry smiled as the three little heads bounded towards him, he bent down the best he could to capture them in a hug as they came up to him. 

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Harry laughed, grinning at his boys as he stood back up to his full height, James and Arthur pulling him into the living room with Teddy leading the way. 

"You could be gone for five minutes and we would miss you!" Teddy beamed, making Harry warm inside at the comment. 

"Harry," Hermione said as soon as he walked into the living room, "How did it go?" 

"I didn't know you would be home Hermione," Harry said, noticing Ron in the kitchen making something to eat. 

The brunette smiled, "I took the day off, I wanted to hear how everything was coming along!" She said with excitement, "So how was it?" 

Harry sat down beside her where Rose was sat in her lap, and Arthur immediately made his way to sit beside Harry while Teddy and James went back to playing with what looked like muggle legos a few feet away, "Everything is coming smoothly. Eden said he wouldn't be surprised if I go into labor early this time." 

"Really? Well I suppose that's good news. It means she's developed nicely," Hermione reasoned. It was endearing how worried she got over his pregnancy, even more so than he did and it was his body and baby. 

"It is," He paused for a moment, "I saw Draco there." He mentioned casually. 

"Did you really?" Hermione gasped, "How has he been? Haven't heard or seen much of him recently." 

"From what I could tell he's been alright, I guess he works in the same building as Eden. He also apparently didn't know that I was the one who had the kids and not Ginny, and he seemed rather flustered over the fact," Harry said with lightness to his voice on the verge of a laugh, "It was kind of cute, like he didn't understand that I was an omega." 

Hermione watched Harry closely as he explained and nodded along to his words. Ron then came into the room with lunch for everyone as he ushered the younger ones along to the table, Hermione and Harry following close behind. 

"I can understand why he must be flustered," Hermione finally said, "You have always seemed to be particularly beautiful when you're pregnant." 

Harry blushed at the compliment, "Well thank you, but I doubt that is the reason. I might look physically beautiful, but with a broken bond and divorce, I can't be too desirable." 

"Hogwash," Ron said, speaking up for the first time as he helped feed Artie, "I've had people ask me if you were up for dating yet at the ministry," Ron said, "You're nine months heavy with a child and they're asking that! Men and women!" He exasperated. 

"That's ridiculous," Harry breathed. 

"You're telling me, I was thinking of waiting until Rose started kindergarten before I resigned from the Auror department, but I'm thinking about more and more every day. Could you imagine if you were working right now? You'd probably have to file sexual harassment over more people you could count on your fingers." 

Harry grimaced at the idea, "I'd rather not think of that..." 

"Exactly, so don't go saying you're undesirable because my sister is a prat for leaving you alone, you are plenty desirable." 

"Thank you Ron, that's really sweet of you," Harry said, slightly surprised by his best friend, but then again, as he thought about the past six months, he shouldn't be so surprised. 

The rumors weren't too off with what happened between Harry and Ginny. 

Six months ago, Ginny was caught by the _Daily Prophet_ multiple times leaving different bars with different people. Many of the photos depicting his ex-wife in rather scandalous positions. The time that made Harry have enough was when it happened in their home. He came home from work early, as the boys were with Molly for the day, Harry caught Ginny and one of her teammates half-naked in his own bed. He filed for a divorce the next day and moved out with the boys a week later. He stayed with Ron and Hermione for a while as he looked for a new house. 

That was the one thing the papers got wrong, she told the reporters she was the one who filed for the divorce, but it was him. 

He let Ginny keep their little house near muggle London, but that was it, and she didn't fight him for anything else. 

It warmed his heart that the Weasleys were more upset with their own Ginny for all of her wrong-doings towards Harry than they were at Harry for finally leaving her. As they went through their divorce, Ginny ended up telling him that she had been cheating on him for almost two years. 

"How do you feel about the name Lily Luna Jane for her?" He asked casually as he took a sip of his tea. 

Hermione's fork clattered against her plate as she stared at him and Harry hid his smile behind his cup. 

Ron grinned, "That's a beautiful name," He glanced at his wife, "And I think she likes it too." 

"You'd really name your baby after me?" She asked incredulously. 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the brunette, "Duh, you're one of my best friends, how could I not? James is named after my father and Godfather, and Artie is named after Ron's dad, I knew I was missing someone." He teased. 

Hermione wasted no time in getting up to give Harry a hug, "You're the sweetest person I have ever met Harry Potter, and I hope one day the right person will come into your life and treat you like the treasure you are." 

"You're too sweet 'Monie," He replied with a smile evident in his voice. 

Harry was more than grateful for the wonderful people in his life, even with the rough patch he was going through currently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 2k words ahhh

The day of his last appointment with his healer, Harry was woken by something he was not expecting. 

His sheets were wet as if he just peed the bed. 

"T-Teddy!" he yelled as he hurried as fast as he could out of the bed to find his shoes. 

The said ten-year-old rushed into the room, apparently have already been up, "Dad?" He called worriedly. 

"I need you to floo Aunt Hermione and tell her that the baby is coming and I ne-" Harry couldn't finish as a contraction made him tense and make a noise of pain and Teddy was already rushing out of the room to do as he was told. 

Not even three minutes later a frazzled Hermione rushed into Harry's room followed by Teddy. She hadn't even changed out of her own pajamas and was sporting a tee-shirt that said '#1 Aunt' that James made her for her last birthday.

"I had Ron contact your healer and they are already heading to the hospital. Molly is on her way to watch the kids while I take you to the hospital, alright?" She rushed out, grabbed the duffle bag Harry had prepared for when he did go into labor. 

The only shoes Harry could get on without help were a pair of fluffy house shoes, they would have to do right now.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Harry breathed with a tired smile. 

"Of course, now let's go, the car is outside," She linked her arm with Harry's and turned to Teddy, "I really hate to leave you here alone but, will you be alright until Grandma arrives? You'll be able to come to the hospital once she gets here if you want to get your brothers dressed." 

"Yes Auntie, I'll go do that!" He said in an excited tone and rushed from the room. 

Hermione helped him out of the house and towards the wizarding cab before they were rushed off to the hospital. 

Thankfully, he didn't almost have his baby in the lobby, he had plenty of time to get to the room and get situated for the healer and nurses. 

A particularly bad contraction started as Eden walked in and Harry couldn't hold back the moan of pain. He was already in a hospital gown with his legs up in the stirrups and hooked up to monitors of the muggle and magical origin. Saline drip and all. 

"Hello Harry, it seems like Lily wants to make herself known to the world," Eden said with a smile as he sat on the little rolling seat and made sure the door to his room was shut before he looked under Harry's gown to see how dilated the man was. 

"I fucking hate that I can't have a goddamn epidural," Harry cursed through his teeth and squeezed Hermione's hand. 

Eden chuckled, "You're almost there, you're almost dilated to a seven, once you are, you can have the magical equivalent. Just hold on for a few more contractions Harry and soon you won't feel a thing." 

"I better not," He grunted as the contraction seemed to pass and sighed. 

"You won't, I promise, you've gone through this twice before so don't worry, I'll be back in ten minutes to check again." 

Ron came in as the healer left leaving one of the nurses to watch over Harry, just in case he suddenly dilated faster than they would expect. 

"Mum's here with the boys and Rose, as well as Dad. They said George and Angela will be over shortly," He said and made his way over to the two and kissed Hermione's cheek. 

Harry suddenly remembered he was crushing the girl's hand and flushed as he let go to rub it against his hospital gown.

"He said I'm almost to a seven," Harry said. 

"Wow, already?" The redhead said and took Hermione's place and held Harry's hand. 

The dark-haired wizard gave a sheepish look and thanked him, "Yeah, I think my water broke sometime in the night and I just slept through the first contractions. They feel kind of like heat cramps, so it must not have registered that I haven't had a heat for nine months." 

"That sounds 'bout right for you mate," Ron said with a grin. 

Harry smiled in return, "Can you let Molly in? She was here when I had James and Arthur, so I want here to be here for Lily too." 

"Of course," Hermione spoke up, "I'll go grab her from the waiting room." 

"Are you sure I can't have anything to eat?" Harry said pitifully to the nurse, it was Amelia he just noticed. 

She giggled and shook her head, "We've been through this Harry, ice chips and sips of water, nothing more. Once you've given birth to your little girl, you can have a feast if you wish." 

Harry sighed, "Yes ma'am." 

Five minutes later, another contraction ripped through Harry. He didn't even care to hold back his pained noises. He couldn't care less, childbirth hurt. 

It took almost two more hours for Harry to finally dilate for a seven and be allowed to be given a potion that wouldn't affect the baby but help ease Harry's pain. It wouldn't fully take away the pain of each contraction, but it would make them bearable enough to get through. 

But thankfully after that, it only took a half hour for Harry to completely dilate to a ten and welcome Lily to the world. 

When she was born, she barely cried. She cried as the healer cut the umbilical cord, but as soon as she was placed on Harry's chest, she quieted instantly. 

Everyone was let into the room once Lily, as well as Harry, were cleaned up. Harry was also given a clean hospital gown that wasn't drenched in sweat. 

"Do you want to see your baby sister?" Harry said softly as the boys shyly walked up, save for Artie who was being held by Molly. 

Teddy picked up James so he could get a better look as they peered over the bundle wrapped in Harry's arms. 

"She has mum's hair," James said innocently, noticing the thick patch of red hair on her head. 

Harry smiled and nodded, "She does, doesn't she? Let's hope she's as beautiful as her mum too." 

\-- 

Since Lily was born in the afternoon, Harry was held overnight, just to be safe. The boys stayed with their grandparents and Harry made Hermione go home around eleven to get some sleep, but she was still back at six the next morning. 

"It feels weird not to be carrying her inside me anymore," Harry mused as he tucked Lily into her wizard-equivalent of a car seat while Ron grabbed his duffle bag. 

"I know the feeling," Hermione said with a smile, "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes, I just need to find Amelia before we leave." 

They found the witch at the coffee station down the hall from the Nurse's station. 

"Amelia?" She turned to Harry's voice, "I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and say thank you for all that you've done these past months." He said with a smile. 

The nurse smiled brightly and ignored her coffee as she wrapped her arms around the wizard, "You are by far my favorite patient Harry, I was more than happy to help," She gave Lily a little wave as if she could already acknowledge her, "It's my job too, Harry, I'll owl you with your check-up appointment information later in the week." 

"Thank you," He laughed at the look she shot him, "I suppose I will see you in the near future then." 

When the three, four if you include the baby, arrived back at Harry's house, he was shocked at the amount of flowers that painted his home. 

There were Lilies all over the place, they were the most abundant flower, as well as roses and carnations and tulips and more. There were some in the kitchen, in the living room, in his room, the dining room, they were literally everywhere. 

"Where did they all come from?" He said as he placed the car seat on the kitchen table to take Lily out. 

"Practically everyone," Ron started to explain, "At least three of the bouquets are from my family, there's some from Dean and Seamus, Luna, Neville, everyone. That fancy one on the fireplace mantel is from Draco. There are also a few from like the Auror Department and the Daily Prophet and what not." 

Harry's eyes instantly darted to the other room to see a large bouquet of various different flowers in yellows and whites sat on the mantle. It was as fancy as Ron said, but why would Draco send him anything? They couldn't be as close of friends for him to do that. Then again, if he got flowers from the newspaper that liked to exploit his life, he would much rather receive them from Draco and them. 

"There's a card attached to the bouquet if you want to let me take Lily from you," Hermione said as if she was itching to hold her niece. 

Harry laughed and handed the little girl off to the brunette and went to investigate the card. 

_Harry,_ _I know this may be a bit strange seeing as we have never passed the stage of acquaintances between us, but I hope you like the flowers, Hermione said you liked them. Congratulations and I wish you the best for the new addition to your family._  
_If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me._  
\- _D.M._

"That's sweet I suppose," Harry mused as he set the card down next to the vase, "Why did you tell him I liked flowers?" 

Hermione grinned, "Because you do, and I loved seeing your face light up when you received flowers at work. Plus I know you have a thing for him and I wanted to feel him out to see if he felt the same." 

Harry flushed and sputtered at her words, "I literally just had a baby yesterday, I don't think I'm looking for a boyfriend anytime soon. I have to get used to a new sleeping schedule along with two toddlers." 

The brunette laughed softly and cooed at the infant in her arms before responding, "That is exactly why I am trying to set you up so you could have some help with all these kid," She shot Ron a mischievous grin, "and I didn't hear you disagree with me." 

Now Harry was redder than a prized tomato, "Shut up." 

"So," Ron started, "Do you really fancy Malfoy?" 

Harry dropped his face into his hand, "I don't know him well enough to answer that." 

"You can just say yes mate, I won't get upset I know how obsessed with him you were when at Hogwarts." Ron teased. 

"I was _not_ obsessed," Harry retorted in offense. 

"Yes, you were," Hermione called from the couch.

Harry huffed and went to make sure the nursery was ready for Lily. He kept muttering to himself about how he was not obsessed with Malfoy, and there was no way he fancied him then or now. He just thought it was sweet Draco was kind enough to send him something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2.4k words ahh
> 
> long time no see!!   
> i actually kinda forgot about this lol when i was going through my draft works and realized this chapter was almost finished.   
> so here it is!!

It was a few months later and Harry was back at the healers' office along with Lily and Arthur, who didn't want to stay with his grandma and grandpa today. Thankfully he was only there to pick up some heat suppressants until Lily was older. 

Secretly, Harry was hoping he would bump into Draco again, but before he could get his hopes up, Eden came out to the waiting room to lead him back to his office. 

"How have things been going, Harry?" Eden asked as they entered, "You look great, you don't look like you've just had a baby two months ago."

"Thank you," Harry said with a slight blush, "Things have been well. I've been trying to get things ready for Teddy's birthday next month and then start thinking about school supplies. All he has been able to talk about is his Hogwarts letter he received a week ago." 

"It sounds like you have your hands full," He said, turning to the toddler sitting in the armchair beside Harry, "How have you been Arthur? Are you being good for your dad?" 

The two-year-old smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes!" 

"Good, I'm glad," He turned back to Harry and handed him a paper bag, "Here are your suppressants. I know we have gone through this before, but legally I must go explain it again," Harry laughed and nodded, "I only gave you a two month supply because it can be hazardous to your health to take any longer. Have you had a heat yet since you've given birth?" 

"No, but I'm starting to cramp as if I should soon." 

"Alright, you should be fine to take these, I would advise you to take a dose as soon as you get home if you don't wish to go into heat soon." He explained. 

"I thought so," Harry said and turned to where he heard Lily make a noise at where she sat in front of him in her carrier.

"How has she been too?" 

"Lily's been great actually, she has all the love in the world and her older brothers adore her," Harry smiled and looked to see Arthur blushing at his father's words, "And she's not as fussy as the other two were, or Teddy." 

After they chatted for a bit and said their good-byes, Harry left with his suppressants and stopped by the Nurses station like he didn't every time he came here. Amelia was more than happy to give Artie a lolly while up there. 

"Um," Harry said as he shifted Lily from one arm to the other, "Do you know if Draco is here?" 

The witch's attention was immediately perked the sudden question from Harry, "Yes, he's in his office right now with a patient, why do you ask?" 

"Oh, I-I was just wondering. He sent me flowers when I brought Lily home, I wanted to thank him in person. I mean, I did send him a thank you card, but you know.." He trailed off in a ramble. 

"Of course," She smiled, "I'll let him know you asked for him, maybe he'll get the clue why you were here." She said in a sweet tone. 

"Oh, that's not necessary," He rushed out, "Really, so uh, thank you, we should get going," Harry added hurriedly and grabbed Arthur's hand and gave Amelia a smile as he left. 

Amelia was not at all surprised by Harry's reaction. She giggled to herself as she fully understood what was happening around her. If only they would stop dancing around each other and actually _talk_ , it would be a completely different story. 

\--

"You should invite Draco to Teddy's birthday," Hermione said casually as they weaved through the isles of the party supply store. 

Harry made a noise of surprise and looked at his friend with confusion, as well as embarrassment, "Why would I do that?" 

Hermione gave Harry a side-ways-glance and smirked to herself, "Because he's Teddy's cousin," She said this as if it was obvious, "And I know you want to see him again, and this is a perfect excuse. You can't just hope to bump into him at the hospital, do you? Plus with Lily growing up, the check-ups are getting fewer and fewer." 

The wizard knew she had a few points, but he didn't want to admit it to himself yet that he was interested in Draco. Not yet. 

"Well... I guess I could invite him, but, erm," He made sure there was no one looking and cast a silencing charm around them, "I'm off of my suppressants, and-and if I _do_ fancy Malfoy or not," He hoped using his surname would help Harry deny his feelings, "H-He could trigger my heat, and I just trying to get through Teddy's party before I make an appointment at the omega clinic." 

"You really think he could trigger your heat?" Hermione asked with a happily scandalized expression. 

Another blush swept over Harry's features, "Yes. He's attractive, he's an alpha, and even though healers are required to wear scent maskers while at work, he could not wear any to the party- and I'm sure he'd smell divine. I'm not taking any chances. Plus, I really don't need my children witnessing their father becoming mindless like that." He reasoned and canceled the charm and continued looking around at the different streamers. 

The brunette went silent in thought as she dropped the topic, for now, putting in her opinion for the decorations. 

It was Harry who couldn't drop the topic, "Plus if you think about it, it would be really weird for me to pick up a date at my son's birthday party." 

Hermione out-right laughed at his comment, "Only you would think of it that way," She said in a delighted voice, "What if Ron and I promised to handle things if you do end up going into heat? You seem to be really interested, and I'm so happy you have someone you're genuinely considering, even if you deny it. This could be good for you Harry. He's changed, and I know he would respect you, your family, and your wishes." 

Harry didn't say anything, just simply nodded and grabbed a few turquoise tablecloths. 

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "It's your happiness on the line, so I don't think it's too soon since you ended things with Ginny because I know that is worrying you too."

The male caved and sighed, "I'm just scared. I don't want to fall so hard so fast- just to have everything fall apart in the end." 

"Says the one who has an easier time taking risks and worrying not about the outcome, even if it has almost killed him once or twice," She teased and gave Harry a tight hug, "Just invite him. You don't have to approach him as if you're interested, let him do that if you wish." 

Harry sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right," He said with a lop-sided smile. 

"I know I'm right, so remember to put him on the invite list." 

"Of course," The wizard said, "I am sending the invites out when I get home." 

"Good." 

\--

Harry did invite Draco to Teddy's birthday. 

To help with the little issue of his fastly approaching heat, he decided to take a scent neutralizer to eliminate the risk of the man triggering his heat. The potion would not hide his scent since he hasn't had a heat since he fell pregnant with Lily, he wasn't allowed to wear or take any of those potions. This potion eliminated his sense of smell for the day, so he would not be able to smell anything. 

He knew it worked amazingly because he was delighted to find he couldn't smell a thing when he cleaned Lily's nappies. 

And he already notified the omega clinic in town to reserve a room for him, just in the event he does go into heat sometime that week. 

The party was to take place at his home, mainly out in the back as it was a fairly warm and nice day. 

Harry was happy he was surrounded by so much family because while he normally had no issues with taking care of his brood, because his kids had so many friends over, they were all over the place. He had extra eyes to keep on the little ones. 

Hermione shot Harry a look when she spotted Ginny walk through the back door, but he simply smiled and shook his head. He invited her, and even though he doubted she would come, he would not turn her away. After all, he did once love her, and even now a part of him still did. 

So Hermione plastered on a fake smile and went to say hi to the redhead, as well as tell here there were refreshments inside, as well as food. 

Hearing a throat being cleared behind him, Harry turned his eyes away from where the kids were flying on their training brooms, excluding James and Artie who sat watching. He forbade them until they were at least eight or nine. 

"Yes?" Harry said before noticing it was Draco trying to get his attention, "Oh, hello Draco, thank you for coming." He said with a hesitant smile. 

He gave a nod, "Thank you for the invitation, uh," He gestured to the brightly wrapped gift in his hands, "Where should I put this?" 

"Right, there's a table by the cake in the dining room for the gifts, would you like me to show you?" Harry asked, already moving towards the back door. 

Without verbal confirmation, Draco silently followed Harry inside. 

After placing his gift down, they lapsed into an awkward silence. 

"Um," Harry started unsurely, "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Sure, thanks." 

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so awkward around another person. He knew that if he didn't fancy the bloke, he would be having a hell of a better time trying to keep things _not_ awkward. 

He handed Draco a cup of hot peppermint tea and made himself a cup. 

"How are you faring after Lily?" Draco asked after a while, "You look good."

Harry couldn't help the rosy hue that invaded his cheeks, "I've been well. Even though she's not very fussy, I don't get more than five or so hours of sleep at night, it's never consecutive sleep either." 

"That is to be expected," Draco nodded, "You don't have to answer as I know this will probably come across as a rather personal question, how are things without having another parent in the home?" 

For a moment, Harry glanced around his home and really thought about his answer. How was he doing with all the stress of being a single parent of four kids? It certainly wasn't easy. 

Harry didn't even try to hide his tired look, "It could be better, but, I manage. The only thing that is really keeping me alive is how wonderful my kids are. Teddy is so responsible and eager to help his younger brothers when he realizes I'm tied up. And while James is a little spitfire, he knows how to stop when asked. So, it could be worse." He added honestly, "But I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. I love them all so much, this stressful time will all pay out in the end." 

Draco found himself truly amazed at how strong Harry really was. Most of his patients who were parents liked to lie and say they were doing fine and that everything was going smoothly, but Harry... he was honest with himself. That he was stressed and tired and realized it could be easier with a second parent, but there is none, so he deals. 

"So," Draco was knocked from his thoughts at Harry's words, "Enough about me and my woes," Harry said with a sheepish grin, "Would it be too forward to ask you on a date?" 

Draco's jaw hit the floor in a very undignified manner, "...What?" 

Harry blushed and shifted from foot to foot nervously, Draco noted how boyish the gesture was and pinked a little himself, "I mean, I know it's a little weird as I kinda just had a baby and I'm asking you out at my son's birthday party, but Hermione pointed out to me that we've kind of been dancing around each other and more or less gave me a pep talk to ask you out sometime-" Harry cut himself off when he realized he was rambling and flushed an ever darker shade of red. 

"I'd love to," Draco said immediately, "And it doesn't deter me at all that you've just had a baby or have kids at all. I actually admire you for how strong you are after all that you have been through and throwing kids into the basket. I'd love to go out with you Harry Potter." 

The dark-haired wizard sighed happily and nodded, "Great! There's just, uh, one thing. I'm going to start my heat any day, so the next week and a half are no good for me, is it ok if we go out maybe two week's time?" 

Now it was Draco's turn to blush at Harry's blunt explanation of his heat schedule. You would think with having to deal with omega and beta heats through his patients, he wouldn't be bothered, so Draco just assumed it was because this was Harry's heat brought up. 

"Sure," Draco cleared his throat, "Sure, I'll check my schedule and owl you a date I'm free?" 

"Great!" Harry repeated just as Hermione called for him from the backyard. 

"Teddy's asking about cake and Lily seems like she's ready for a feed," She gave they two of them an apologetic look. 

Harry gave Draco a parting smile to take his infant daughter from Hermione, "You gather everyone for cake and I'll go get my feeding shall and we can start." 

"Sounds good," Hermione sent Harry a knowing look that demanded answers before she went to gather the birthday boy and party guests. 

 

Harry let a goofy and happy smile to grace his features for the rest of the party. He didn't even let Ginny damper his mood when she started loudly talking about her new girlfriend and how she wished she could come but didn't want to upset Harry. He honestly would not have given a shit if her girlfriend came with all the secretly shared smiles that were exchanged between him and Draco throughout the party. 

He couldn't wait for his heat to be over so he could finally go on his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is probably only going to be 1 or 2 chapters left, i have yet to decide ahhh

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments appreciated (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> best way to contact me is on twitter @JellySquishyy


End file.
